Kiss and Make Up
by siriusly-ravenclaw
Summary: Sookie/Bill/Jealous Eric. Sort of takes place in between season 1 and 2, but there are references to the Dallas storyline. Starts off tame, will end much less so, I hope. TV show only I haven't read the books
1. Sookie

All characters are owned by HBO and Charlaine Harris. They're just letting me play with them for a little bit - I promise I'll gave them back later. But now - to business...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a slow night at Merlotte's. Andy had left a little while ago, a little unsteady on his feet but determined not to be driven home by his sister. I guess he thinks because he's the law, he's above it – not that the Sherriff really minds anyway. Tara and Eggs were sitting at a booth in the corner, giggling away, wrapped up in their own little world. It was really cute, actually. She had been so unhappy for such a long time, and now she had really found someone she could relate to. Arlene and Terry were flirting in another corner, and Daphne and I were wiping down tables and taking final orders from the last few stragglers who actually bothered staying out for our cheap beer at 1:30. Sam was shut up in his office, doing God-knows-what, as per usual these days, since Maryanne started dropping in every so often. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but every time someone mentioned her, he would get this look on his face like he just really didn't want to talk about it. I wanted nothing more than to go home – I knew Bill would be waiting for me, and after our fight last night, I just wanted to see him so that I'd know everything would be ok.

Jessica hadn't come home last night until 5:30 am – Bill was worried sick that she wouldn't make it back before first light. She'd bounced through the door with a very drunk Hoyt Fortenberry and Bill had nearly killed them both. I told him not to be so uptight and things kinda snowballed from there. Of course, as soon as the sun threatened to breach the horizon, he was gone, dragging Jessica by the arm to their sleeping quarters, leaving me to deal with Hoyt. I set him up on the couch and told him to drive himself home when he woke up – which was at precisely 5:30 pm when I left for work and kicked him out. Hoyt isn't so bad, though. I know he's a good guy and would never do wrong by Jess – even though he's several years older than her. At least I no longer worry about Bill and Jessica sharing their sleeping space.

I wiped my hands and began untying my apron.

"Daphne, I think I'm gonna call it a night, if that's ok with you."

"Ok, just make sure you tell Sam first – he got really mad the other night when it slipped my mind. I don't know what's got into him lately!"

I called out goodnight to my friends in the various corners, and was about to go out back when I heard the bell over the door tinkle and Jessica's unmistakeable laugh floated through the door, followed, naturally, by Jess and Hoyt, holding hands and looking very much like a couple in love. Hoyt wasn't drunk, surprisingly, but I wasn't left wondering why for long.

She bounced over to me, dragging Hoyt in her wake.

"Hang on, I'm starvin'!" she said, and reached down and grabbed a bottle of O-negative Tru Blood from under the bar. This, as she often told me, was the blood type that tasted 'less like ass than all the others'. There was no use in asking her to pay. For her, drinks were always on the house.

"Hoyt's mama Fortenberry invited me over for dinner Sookie, wasn' that nice?" Jess was practically bursting with excitement. I knew that even though she said she like being vampire much better than being human, she still craved all the normal human experiences – like meeting her boyfriend's parents.

"That's real nice, Jess, now just make sure you don't get home as late as you did last night. Bill's patience is already non existent – if you push him any further he might just ground you. But I'll be sure to put in a good word when I get home." If Hoyt and Jess had only just got here, then they wouldn't be home for at least 2 hours, if you add up the time Merlotte's would still be open and how long they would spend back at Hoyt's place. I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

"Actually, I was goin' to spend the day at Fangtasia, if it's alright with you. Bill already said yes, but he wanted me to ask you – he says that as my mother figure you have a say in where I spend my days as well." She grimaced as she sipped her room temperature blood.

A mix of emotions bubbled up inside me. I was first of all excited that I would have the entire night with Bill to myself. I was also flattered that, whether in Bill's words or Jessica's, I was considered to be Jess's mother figure. I really was quite attached to her already, despite her initial dislike of me. Then I processed what she had actually said and nearly choked on my own tongue.

"Fangtasia?! Jessica, you know that place ain't safe! Why do you wanna go there?"

"Oh calm _down_ Sookie. It's not unsafe while it's light out – Pam and Eric mostly just play cards for a bit, 'cause they're the only two there durin' the day. Besides, like you said, I've been drivin' Bill up the wall lately. He needs a break. And I haven't seen Eric in ages! Despite what you might think, he's actually real nice – well to me anyway." She looked at me pleadingly, her bottom lip sticking out a little as she pouted. I sighed.

"Well alright then. I guess it's ok of it's just you and Pam and Eric. Don't do anything stupid though, or Bill really will lose it. And make sure you take Hoyt home _first_. He don't need to have anythin' to do with Fangtasia, you hear? And besides, I doubt he'd _want_ to." Hoyt did look a little nervous.  
"I'm goin' home. Make sure you come back first thing tomorrow night, ok? I know sometimes we say that we wish you'd find your own place, but truth is we'd be worried sick if you didn't come home. I'll see you then. 'Night, Hoyt."

Jessica gave me a quick hug as I came around the side of the bar.

"You've got nothin' to worry about, Sookie. I promise I'll be good."

I waved at Hoyt as I went through the door that led around back. As I passed the kitchen door, I paused and glanced around. I had stopped doing this a while ago, but a part of me was feeling excessively hopeful tonight and I could almost imagine Lafayette strutting around with his apron on, telling Terry that people should eat his food 'the way I fucking _make it!_' We all missed Lafayette, Tara especially, and though he had been gone almost two months now, Sam kept 'forgetting' to put an ad in the local paper for his position. None of us could really accept the fact that he was gone.

I grabbed a bag of trash on my way out the door and banged the dumpster lid loudly as I disposed of it. This had become habit now – I used to do it in case there was something hiding in the trees just beyond the parking lot, but now people took it to mean 'Sookie's gone home now – and there's no way we can weasel free drinks out of Tara'. But tonight, I felt a prickling on the back of my neck that told me someone was watching. I reached out with my mind, more to determine the species of the being than anything else. There was nothing. Not human, then. I decided I'd better find out who or what it was before making my fight-or-flight decision, so I whipped my head around, preparing to quickly search the trees for the source of the watchfulness. I nearly fell over backwards when I turned around and found none other than Bill standing no more than a foot behind me.

"Goddamnit Bill! How many times do I have to tell you not to fuckin' do that?!"

My hopefulness at the possibility of making up with Bill had vanished. My patience stretched to breaking point and snapped, all in the space of a couple of milliseconds.

"Sookie, I --" But I cut him off.

"What the hell, Bill?! I just don't get it! I don't even know what to say. I'm just... I've had enough."

My anger faded, but I was left with a bitter aftertaste of disappointment and frustration. I began to walk off to my car, and I knew Bill wouldn't follow me. He never did. It was always, 'She'll come back when she's calmed down.' I couldn't help it if I had a short temper. And things had been tough lately anyway. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Bill whisper my name; didn't see the single blood red tear that trailed down his cheek, only to be wiped away as he disappeared into the night.


	2. Eric

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer. You can probably guess what it says anyway. Now, what is Eric up to?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two aces in my hand and one on the table. If I could just distract Pam for a few minutes, maybe to go and get some more Tru Blood, I could switch the deck around so that I'd have four of a kind. It was a long shot, because she'd probably notice, but it was a long time till day would finally set in and a good fight would make the time pass quicker. We closed early and everyone else had gone home, and all I really wanted to do was sleep. But Pam, of course, complained that with 4 hours still left until first light, it was way too early to even think about sleeping.

"Pam, go and get some Tru Blood. I'm hungry."

She glanced at me suspiciously.

"I promise I won't cheat."

I knew she didn't believe me, but I really was hungry.

"The way you go on about it, it's like you don't ever eat anything. You're always hungry. And you always make me get dinner."

She made a face. I knew she was only teasing. A mock growl rumbled in my throat and she leaned away from me in fake terror.

"Oh please, Eric, Mr Northman, sir, don't scare me like that!"

Her tone dripped with sarcasm, and she laughed as she left the room.

"If I do catch you cheating, you know there'll be hell to pay," she called as she opened the fridge and set the microwave.

The corners of my mouth turned up at the prospect of a fight – Pam had yet to beat me and I knew she was always itching for another rematch. I was tired too, which would give her at least a slight advantage – though not enough to let her win. I was sure of that much.

I reached out and quickly rifled through the deck, placing the remaining ace on top and hastily replacing the pile as I heard the microwave beep. Pam raced back to the table, trying to catch me in the act, just as I drew my hand away. Her eyes narrowed playfully, and I knew what was coming. I held up a hand.

"Please, Pam, think of the furniture. We've already had to buy two new card tables this year, if you recall. Another one just won't fit into this year's budget, I'm afraid."

Pam paused a minute, her eyes fixed on mine. Then she laughed - that beautiful, musical laugh, with just a hint of reckless abandon.

"Race you to the door," she said suddenly, and in a flash she was gone. I couldn't help but laugh a little - a rarity for me - as I ambled out after her. The race wasn't really a challenge; I could have beaten her easily. The real challenge would wait for me no matter how long I took. As I climbed the steps out of the basement I remembered Lafayette who had left not so long ago. He was rather entertaining to have around, actually. All that black slang and gay pride attitude.

Pam was waiting for me, as expected, already in her fighting stance. I walked slowly around her, and she did not turn her head, but I knew that all of her keen senses were locked on me. In one swift, silent movement, I crouched down and launched myself at her, a playful growl vibrating its way across the parking lot that we had chosen as our battle ground. Almost too late, she turned, and then, mid swing, she grabbed my shoulders as I flew towards her and with lightning speed threw my considerably dense being clean across the asphalt. I landed lightly on my feet, completely unruffled, and was preparing my next plan of attack when I heard a car pull up out front. Hoyt Fortenberry's truck, to be precise. (Car engines were easy to differentiate.)

Pam sensed my shift in focus and ran over to me.

"I think Jess is here." She smiled at me playfully, and I merely shrugged.

"Another time, perhaps. So much for a fun evening..." I trailed off, realising that there was no substance to back my sarcastic remark. Jess had been around at Fangtasia for just long enough that had gotten used to her - like she became a part of my daily life. It was a relief for a while after she moved in with Bill - she was slightly more than irritating, after all - but then I began to notice her absence. No more 'Well, good morning Eric' as soon as the sun had set, and no more random outbursts of whingeing that had made life entertaining for such a short while. It was surprising, even to me, but I was actually glad she was here to stay the day.

"Eric? Pam?"

Jessica's voice echoed from around the front. I left at a run, and a few seconds later was standing directly behind her.

"Boo," I said quietly.

"Eric!" She flung her arms around me in an enthusiastic hug. I stood as still as a stone, waiting for her to see sense. I felt her arms stiffen suddenly and almost laughed.

"Oh... Eric, I'm-- Sorry, I'm just--" She withdrew her arms and stood looking forlornly up at me.

"I forgive you, Jessica, but don't make the same mistake again." The warning was false, and Jess knew it, but she still had the decency to be embarrassed. Hugging a fellow vampire who one has no more than an acquaintance with was dangerous enough. The Sherriff of Area 5? Well... Let's just say that one could easily take offence to such an open display of affection.

She was mumbling something under her breath.

"Jessica, speak up. Please," I added, realising that she might need a moment to recover from her slip.

"-- and then Bill yelled at me and Sookie yelled at Bill for yellin' and then I just had to get away. They fight all the time and it's all my fault."

Her voice was shaky - I could tell she was quite upset. She seemed to realise then what she had just said and hastily tried to cover it up.

"Um, so, Eric... How's your week been?"

I ignored her question entirely - I had latched on the subject of what she wasn't supposed to say.

"Bill and Sookie had a fight? When?"

I couldn't deny my interest. Sookie had always fascinated me, right from the day that we met, but she'd always been too attached to Bill for me to really get to know her. If I perhaps presented my more, shall we say, gentle side, while she was emotionally vulnerable...

"Jessica, when did they fight? Is she with him now?"

"Why're you so damn interested, huh? Why can't you leave Bill and Sookie alone?" My eyes narrowed. Jessica had switched to the offensive - not a smart move. I knew it was only because she was upset, but she shouldn't have been allowed to behave in this way.

"It is none of your business, Jessica, what my interests are and why. I asked you a question, now _answer me._"

Pam sidled over, smirking.

"Now, now, Eric. You musn't allow her to get under your skin so easily. She's here for another 12 hours at least. We wouldn't want any unnecessary violence..."

I knew Pam was right, but even so, I felt wound like a spring. I needed to get away, at least until daylight. I made a snap decision.

"I'll be gone for a few hours. Don't tear each other apart, please. If I'm not back by sunrise, assume I'm staying at Bill's."

And with that, I set off at lightning speed, heading for Bon Temps.

I reached the Compton house in just under two minutes, and silently peered in one of the lounge room windows. Bill was there, by the fire, reading. There was no sign of Sookie. I couldn't resist a little wind up about his relationship going through a rough patch, so I quietly crept through the front door and snuck up behind him. As Bill was a vampire, and the last remaining Compton descendant, I didn't need an invitation to enter this house.

"Good evening, Eric. What is it this time? Sookie's not here, if you want to ask her another outrageous favour."

I smiled as I remembered Dallas.

"Such a shame, really. I was getting used to the two of you being attached at the hip. You know, you can't have one without the other and all that. What's the matter, has Sookie finally seen the light?"

Before I had the chance to move, Bill had me by the collar, his face just inches from mine. Had I swung that way, I would've kissed him. As is, the moment was charged with a strange kind of electricity.

"You know for a fact that Sookie would never turn against vampires," he snarled."Not after all she's done, especially for you!"

He released me and started pacing.

"I don't understand it. She won't let me discipline Jessica the way I think it should be done. She thinks she knows so much - thinks Jessica is the same as a human teenager."

"And what makes you think she isn't?"

Bill's lack of faith in Sookie regarding Jessica's upbringing surprised me. He really wanted to do this the right way.

"Well, she can't be, can she?! She is vampire. That's what I keep trying to tell her."

"Maybe you should listen to Sookie. She might just be onto something."

Bill stopped pacing, thinking. I knew for a fact Sookie was right, but admit it in front of Bill? I don't think so. It was too much fun watching him squirm.

"It's too late now, isn't it. She's gone off at me again. Perhaps when she calms down we'll talk about it." There was a beat, and his shift of focus was almost visible on his face. "You never did answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say hello, that's not a crime now, is it? I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I've got places to be." Sookie's place, actually. "So long, Bill. Until we meet again."

I didn't give him time to reply, instead I left immediately, running down the front steps, across the graveyard, towards the unsuspecting and vulnerable Sookie...


	3. Sookie Part 2

This chapter is dedicated to all the Sookie/Eric shippers. Enjoy. Also, thankyou for the reviews! You know who you are =) They are very rewarding and encouraging!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. A long, dismal sigh of utter desolation. I longed for Bill's cool presence by my side, always insisting that I remain wrapped in a blanket while we watched crappy late night TV, for fear of my catching a chill. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear in that voice that sent shivers down my spine - in a good way. Sweet nothings that would quickly turn into something much less tame as soon as he noticed my attention wavering from the screen, which would lead to...

Memories flooded my consciousness, and I sighed again. Oh, that things could be like that again. Ever since Jessica became a part of our life together - apart from that first memorable night of make-up sex - everything was tense, strained, as if we were walking on eggshells, sidestepping the real issues as we tried to be parents in two completely opposite, conflicting ways.

I thought Jess should be treated as a teenager which, for all intents and purposes, was exactly what she was. All the things Bill described to me, every problem she was having and all the emotional changes she was going through, I could remember going through when I was 17. The fact that she was a vampire made no difference at all, at least to me.

To Bill, it made all the difference - he kept reinforcing the fact that she wasn't human anymore and therefore couldn't be treated as a normal teenage girl. However, I didn't see this as the real reason our parenting techniques clashed. My main issue was this: Bill was being too conventional; too traditional. In the face of something new and somewhat disorienting, i.e. a newly made, teenage vampire, Bill had reverted back to the parenting methods he was familiar with.

Those methods may have been effective in the 1800's, but in the 21st century, they were nothing short of disastrous. Bill's idea of discipline - a sound reprimand and a couple of nights grounding - was not the problem. It was the things he disciplined Jessica _for_ that really caused the disputes. Bill didn't seem to be able to grasp the concept that teenage girls were allowed to do a lot more these days than they were two centuries ago. Coming home late was no longer an issue - and neither was making out with your boyfriend on the sofa in the lounge.

This was when Bill drew the vamp card again. _I_ knew Jess could control her more vampirish desires - she would never hurt Hoyt, of that I was sure, and as she had never tasted human blood anyway, she didn't really know what she was missing. But Bill put his foot down and announced that anything more than holding hands was too dangerous - which is why Jess and Hoyt usually ended up spending most of their nights together back at the Fortenberrys'. All in all, there were just too many conflicting elements, and even when we did get a moment free from tension, we always ended up talking about Jessica, and then everything would start all over again.

I was lost in thought when the knock on the door came. I hadn't heard a car pull up, and I couldn't hear the thoughts of whoever was standing outside - the lack of noise (both audible and brainwave) was a dead giveaway that my visitor was not human. A tiny spark of hope that had clung on in the pit of my stomach burst into flame. I bundled myself off the couch and ran to the door, yanking it open and-- stopping short.

"Eric! I'm sorry, I was expecting--"

"Bill. Yes, I know. Hoping he'd come to kiss and make up? A little birdie told me there was trouble in paradise. Parenting issues?"

My eyes narrowed.

"I thought our business contract was terminated after Dallas," I remarked icily. "Or was I mistaken? Just my luck, I guess. You know, I was just thinkin' before you got here that nothin' would top my evenin' off better than a visit from my favourite undead pain in the ass."

Eric smirked, chuckling. Was it just me or was he actually taking a joke for once? For all our time together in Dallas he had been strictly serious - I'd seen him joking once or twice with Pam, but that was about it.

"Why must you take everything so personally, Sookie dear? And just so you know, this call isn't business, I was simply concerned for the wellbeing of the Stackhouse/Compton/Hamby household. I've dealt with newborns before - maybe I can offer some advice?"

I was genuinely taken aback. With his last comment, there was no hint of sarcasm, no indication that he was just stringing me along for his own amusement. This change of disposition made me a little wary.

"Why would _you_ wanna give _me_ advice? Haven't you already made it clear that you hate me and would only stand to be in the same room as me if it benefited you in some way?"

"Sookie, there is a lot about me that you don't know. Don't assume you can tell from a single business arrangement what my true motives are. I am over a thousand years old. Don't you think there'd be a lot more to me than is visible on the surface? You of all people should know that - someone's inner thoughts can be very different to the face they present to everyone else, isn't that right?"

He paused, deliberating over something.

"I'll be honest with you. You have always intrigued me, Sookie. Unfortunately past circumstances have prevented me from really getting to know you. I would like to, if you'd let me. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot! Won't you please come in?"

Eric's intensity and apparent interest had shocked me out of my determination to be nothing but unpleasant to him. I smiled at him, and his eyes crinkled - if he'd really shown his age I was suddenly sure there would be more wrinkles as evidence of smiles and laughter than frowns. I was startled by the revelation that perhaps Eric was more given to kindness than anything else, and that the cruel and unforgiving image he presented at first was simply a shell that had formed and hardened over the course of his vampire life.

I followed him through to the lounge room, where he sat rather awkwardly on the edge of the sofa - looking completely out of place among Gran's crocheted throws and the empty mugs on the coffee table. I sat across from him, in my usual armchair, and wondered what protocol was when the Sheriff of Area 5 came to visit. I smiled to myself at the bizarre nature of the situation.

"What? Private joke?"

"No, I was just wonderin' what hospitalities I should be offerin' you, given your rank in vampire authority."

He chuckled for the second time that evening (morning?). I discovered I rather liked this new, friendly Eric.

"Just a warm Tru Blood, if you don't mind, thankyou. B positive." He changed the subject as I got up to go to the kitchen. "You must be tired - generally humans don't follow the same sleeping patterns as us, had you noticed?"

I laughed. "You're right, I am tired. But I'm used to it by now. When your boyfriend only comes out at night, you kinda learn to adjust."

The microwave beeped and I walked back into the lounge, Tru Blood in hand. I rounded the corner and crashed straight into Eric, who had relocated to lean against the door frame. I started to apologise profusely - I had spilled the Tru Blood all down his shirt. Eric locked my wrists into the strong grip of one of his hands, forcing me to drop the half-empty bottle, and with his other hand tilted my chin up so he was staring me right in the eyes.

What I saw there sent waves of heat coursing through me, in strange, new ways that I hadn't felt before. Behind the pale, sea blue of his eyes, there was a fire that burned so deep and so hot it scared me. I looked away, afraid of what I was feeling and what would happen next.

"Eric, I'm sorry about your shirt, oh, God, look at this mess--"

"You can clean it all up later."

And with that, he grabbed my face roughly and kissed me, long and deep. My insides twisted as I thought of Bill, startled by this unexpected turn of events, and then relaxed as I accepted the rhythm of the kiss and began to enjoy it. Eric's advances were more forceful than Bill's, but not unpleasant. I sensed a longing in him that was akin to Bill's - a longing that had disappeared not long after we started dating. I realised that Eric hadn't had physical contact like this in a very long time, probably even longer than Bill, given the significantly larger number of years that Eric had been around.

He pushed me against the wall and I responded in kind, wrapping my arms around him and pressing myself against him in as many ways as I could. His mouth left mine, only to begin tracing kisses along my jaw line, down my neck... I knew what was coming. The feeling of anticipation was almost overwhelming as I tilted my head; I heard his fangs extend and felt them lightly graze across my skin...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silly, fickle Sookie. Up next, Bill!


	4. Bill

I do love this chapter. For me, it represents all I will ever need in a True Blood storyline... Well, minus a couple of things that will come in the near future =) Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew where Eric would go next. As soon as he'd confirmed that we were fighting he left. Where else could he be going? A feeble thought in the back of my mind protested that Sookie was mine - I should go out there and remind him of that. But I owed it to Sookie to let her be alone when she needed, and let her have a bit of free reign. I set my mind at ease by promising myself that if I felt anything unusual across our bond, then I would go to her.

I sat, waiting, not reading the words on the pages in front of me but concentrating hard on Sookie's presence that would always be there, connected by our blood bond. It felt like an invisible thread joined me to her across the field - the only thing that kept us together during fights like this.

I smiled inwardly as a wave of dislike pulsed through the bond. Eric had arrived at the Stackhouse residence, and Sookie was being no more welcoming than she usually was. I settled myself then, comfortable with the situation for now, and began to read again. I was halfway through the next chapter when suddenly I felt a change in Sookie's emotions - shock followed by curiosity and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I was tense for the next couple of minutes as Sookie relaxed into something that could only be described as a friendly demeanour, and I began to feel uneasy.

All at once, a tidal wave of feelings crashed down on me, so powerful it was almost agony. Confusion, lust, fear, hope, longing and a mix of other things that were so tangled up I couldn't pick them out. I felt a growl rising in the back of my throat and stood up, everything in my being focused on those feelings that were being fed as if through a tube intravenously into the very core of my being. The thought of her feeling things like lust and hope with Eric caused me physical pain. It was like someone dragging their nails down a chalkboard. It just felt so... so _wrong_. The emotions I was receiving changed again, and this time I recognised instantly what was going on, for this mix of emotions was something I felt coming through the bond every time Sookie and I had sex. It was how she felt just before I bit her, sinking my fangs into her pale skin and drinking her wonderful life-giving blood.

I felt nausea, fury and extreme pain all at once, and the only thought I could hold clearly in my mind was that this had to be stopped. So fast I almost couldn't keep track of my own movements, I raced out my front door, through the graveyard and across the field. I did not hesitate as I crashed through the door, looking around wildly for Sookie and Eric. My arrival had startled them and I had, thank the lord, stopped them from doing the one thing I could never allow to happen. I let a growl of simultaneous triumph and despair escape my lips.

"Sookie is MINE!" I shouted.

Before I knew what was happening, Eric had launched himself across the room at me and we crashed to the floor, splintering wood and shattering glass. We began to wrestle - fight to the death, really - so fast that It took Sookie's human senses a second or two to catch up.

"Bill!" I heard Sookie's shriek and immediately all the fight went out of me. The feelings through her bond were of pure terror, both for herself and - as I now realised - for me. There was no point in fighting Eric any longer. I had the answer I needed.

"Eric, stop! For god's sake! Bloody vampires always at each others' throats! _Stop it!_"

I almost laughed as she put out her hand as if to pull Eric off me, but to my surprise, Eric responded before she'd even touched him. He stood up, brushing his hair out of his eyes and spitting out a mouthful of blood that was presumably the result of almost being staked by the splintering floorboards.

I got to my feet, surprisingly less worse for wear than Eric, and dusted myself off, all the while watching Sookie. It wasn't up to me anymore. I had made my position clear. Now it was up to her. She looked guilty and a little sheepish, standing by the sofa, her eyes flicking between the two of us as if predicting another fight.

She looked across at me once more, and I held her gaze. There was a fire there, perhaps less intense than what she had felt with Eric - but he was a shiny new toy. This fire was deeper, and I knew that she knew it too.

"Sookie?" Eric asked gently. Immediately my defences were back up, my whole body tensed. Eric had reached out a hand as if to touch her, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from attacking him. To my surprise, however, she stepped out of his reach, and then steeled herself to address us both.

"I can't believe you two! Vampires hundreds of years old, and you act like testosterone-fuelled teenagers. I'd like to talk about this, but first of all I need a promise that you're not gonna attack each other again. Bill?"

I nodded.

"Eric?"

He gave me a dark look and then gazed studiously at the floor. For a moment he reminded me of a child who has done something bad and is being reprimanded by his parents.

"Oh for crying out loud Eric! Give me a break," snapped Sookie. "You _should_ be the bigger man here, what with your one thousand plus years of bein' a vampire. Stop being a stubborn asshole and just cooperate, would you?"

That was my girl. Fiery in the face of a one thousand year old vampire who has a problem with her boyfriend. Eric simply shrugged.

"Well, if you try anythin', I'll tell Jess and she'll make your life a livin' hell for a couple hundred years, how does that sound?" She sighed. "You think they mighta picked someone with a less aggressive nature for Sheriff of Area 5, but no, we get the stuck up Vikin' with a massively over-inflated ego."

Eric growled, and I reacted without thinking. I barrelled into Eric, knocking him flying, and stood facing him with my back to Sookie. He had landed on his feet, but was genuinely surprised at being ambushed like that and kept his distance. I heard sobbing behind me and turned to see Sookie with her face in her hands, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Sookie." I was afraid to touch her, afraid that she would push me away or shrug me off. It had been an overwhelming night for her, I could tell. Perhaps all the mixed up things she was feeling had simply become too much. She looked up at me, wiping her eyes, and suddenly it was as if we were the only two beings who existed.

"Oh Bill," she whispered, and reached for me. I wrapped my arms around her as she fell against me, breaking out in fresh tears and clinging to my shirt. She whispered my name over and over, and I felt tears begin to form in my own eyes.

"Please forgive me, Bill." She was so beautiful, and my heart ached for her suffering. "I didn't know what I was doin' and I was upset and I just--"

I held a finger to her lips and she stared at me, eyes wide, as if afraid of my reaction.

"There is nothing to forgive." I said simply. I felt all the tension leave her body and she sagged against me, leaning her head against my chest.

"I love you," she murmured, her voice almost lost as she pressed her face against my shirt, wet with her tears. I stroked her hair and said nothing, for I was sure she already knew I loved her too.

I had forgotten Eric behind me, glowering in our direction, subdued by our display of such a deep connection. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I tightened my hold protectively on Sookie. Eric chuckled, the fight gone out of him.

"I should have known. Nothing can break a bond that deep. I wish you both the best."

Sookie turned her head and smiled a wavering smile. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"I'm sorry too," he replied, touching her cheek. I was no longer worried that he might try something. It was clear to me that he had given up. "Maybe I'll see you again someday... I'm sure Jessica will keep me updated. Goodbye Sookie. Bill."

And with that, he left, not at a run, but slowly walking away, out the door and down the front steps, disappearing into the darkness, a man who had abandoned fighting because he knew it was a lost cause.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Bill, you know I will always love you best! Next chapter, Sookie again...


	5. Sookie Part 3

Sorry it took me so epically long to update... I really don't have a good excuse - this chapter was sitting on my computer half-written for the better part of 6 months. My bad. Hopefully, the beginning of the M rated section will appease my faithful readers... :) Enjoy!

* * *

I tuned my head slightly to watch Eric as he left. There was a tiny part of me that was sad to see him go, but I knew that what Eric had made me feel had only been a bandaid over the wound that fighting with Bill left on my heart. As Eric disappeared into the darkness, I felt Bill loosen his hold slightly, and then pull away. I looked up, confused, wanting only to cling tighter to him and know that everything was going to be ok.

"How could you."

His words were simple, the meaning clear, and they cut me like a knife. The pain in his voice was plain, and I immediately felt terrible for causing it. He walked slowly across the room, and sat down on the couch, so much more at ease with his surroundings than Eric had been.

"I understand you were upset with me. But Eric? I know you're not 'mine' in the vampire sense of the word - as a human unable to be glamoured you have too much independence; too much say in your relationship with me. But so many times you have told me that yes, you are mine... Maybe I was becoming too comfortable, taking you for granted. If we can get through this, I will never make that mistake again."

My eyes were wide and the tears had started to flow again. I belonged to him more than he could possibly imagine, or so I thought. Thing were only right when I was with him, at any other time they were merely bearable. That's what my days had become - bearable. Made slightly more so by the presence of friends and family, but there was never a moment when I didn't long for Bill to be there, and despair that he couldn't.

"Bill--" I choked on his name, turning it into a sob, and I saw his face twist in agony. It was my fault, all this hurt, and yet he still felt responsible for my tears; it still hurt him to see me cry. I tried desperately to stop, slowly turning off the tap and wiping my eyes. I blew my nose loudly, and it sounded so absurd in the silence of the room that before I could stop it, a hysterical giggle had escaped my lips.

I couldn't control it; before I knew it I was laughing so hard that my cheeks hurt and my stomach ached. I glanced up and saw Bill smiling at me from across the room, unable to keep a straight face as he observed the spectacle of my release of pent up emotion. I could hardly breathe, and I fought to calm myself. As the giggles subsided, I noticed that the atmosphere in the room had shifted somewhat; become less tense, and yet no less serious. I walked over to Bill, my eyes locked with his, and sat down next to him, my whole body turned to face him.

"Bill. I love _you_. Eric knows how to play with my emotions, and he caught me off guard. You know for a fact that I would never've done something like that by choice! Eric showed a new side of himself tonight, sure, but _kissing _him? Eric is stubborn, has a massive ego and only does things for himself. The only time I've ever seen him do something selfless was in Dallas, with Godric. And even then, it was Eric's own love for him that drove him to do it. All I'm saying is, in terms of someone I actually wanna be with, Eric doesn't make the cut. It's as simple as that."

Bill had been silent throughout my speech and now I waited patiently for a response.

"And I do? Make the cut?"

I could tell he was still wary - wary and dubious. What I wouldn't give to make him see that he was, and always would be, the only one for me.

"Not only do you make the cut, but you're above the cut. There's no question that I could ever not be with you. It's impossible. I _need_ you. Can't you see that? Every day I long for you to be by my side - countless times I've wished we lived an endless night just so I could spend every moment, waking or otherwise, with you. When we're fighting like this all I want to do is go over there and tell you to stop this stupid nonsense, because can't you see that this is destroying our relationship? Sometimes I dream of you leaving and never coming back, and every time when I wake up I'm crying, because I'm so terrified that one day it'll actually happen. I don't want it to be like this."

Halfway through my little speech I had looked down at my hands, almost embarrassed about revealing how vulnerable I really was. Now I looked back up at him, and I had a feeling that his dark eyes could see right into my soul.

"I need you," I whispered, and the expression on Bill's face softened almost imperceptibly.

"I need you also, Sookie. You need not fear me leaving, for it would cause me too much pain. In that way I am just as selfish as Eric, but that is not my only reason for staying. The love we have is something I have never experienced before, not even in my human life. It would be a sin to destroy it - even greater than the sin others think you are committing just by being with me --"  
I cut him off.

"The people that think being with you is a sin can shove it. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you, I want you, and I'm not ashamed of it. Hell, I'm proud to be a fangbanger!"  
Bill looked shocked.  
"Well, I've only ever had sex with one person, and he just happens to be a vampire, and you know what, they're right - the sex is wonderful! I've never ever wanted to go and try something else, not even another vampire!"

Bill was staring at me, startled by the sexual turn my conversation had taken. I remembered the values he had grown up with - many of which he still held - and decided to backtrack a bit.

"All I'm trying to say is, well, you're all I will ever want. You, and only you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me. And let's not fight anymore about the whole Jess thing. We can just agree to disagree - I'll let you take the reins on this one. You are her maker, after all. I just want everything to go back to the way it's supposed to be. Please."

I saw no shame in begging. After all, life could not go on without him - my dignity seemed a small price to pay. He looked away from me, out the window, thinking. I sat, knowing there was nothing more I could say. The ball was in his court, and I was desperately hoping that he would give me one last chance - I promised myself that I would never mess up again. I was growing restless and had started to fidget by the time I realised Bill was looking at me again - but the nature of his gaze had changed utterly. I no longer saw doubt and pain in his expression, but love and longing, a deep fire that ignited my own.

"As I said before, there is nothing to forgive."

His words were untrue, but the meaning behind them was clear. All was forgotten - at least for now. It would never truly escape his memory, but he understood that it was no longer a cause for him to worry. I was well and truly his, as dedicated as I had ever been and would ever be. I reached out a hand to touch his face, smooth and cold, and he placed his own hand over mine, reassuring me, comforting me. It should have been the other way around, I knew, but for his selflessness I was grateful. If it were the opposite, I would have had no hope of winning him back. He leaned into my palm, savouring it's warmth, and I felt the atmosphere shift yet again.

"Sookie," he whispered, and reached for me. Before I could protest, Bill had swept me up in his arms and carried me upstairs, his arms tight around me, a low growl escaping his lips. As soon as we were through my bedroom door, he slammed me against the wall - gently, for a vampire - and devoured me with kisses. His lips were cold and hot at the same time, their passion compensating for their lack of true warmth. I responded with passion mixed with utter relief that all had been resolved as I slid my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling hard muscle under marble skin. His tongue explored my mouth, and a shiver ran down my spine as I felt his fangs extend. His hands fumbled with the hem of my shirt and I realised how close he was to completely losing control - he was never usually this clumsy with clothing. Losing his patience, he tore my unsuspecting shirt from my body, scattering buttons as he did so. He lifted me up, his lips never leaving mine, and I could feel the deep longing within him as he carried me to the bed...

* * *

*Ahem*  
Yes well, I suppose you all know what's coming next... And it will be from Bill's perspective, so all you Sookie/Bill faithfuls, get excited :)


	6. Bill Part 2

So, here goes. Feedback would be much appreciated, as this is my first lemon scene I've written... Hope it's ok! This is the end of this fic, but I hope to write more soon, probably not True Blood, but we'll see what happens after Season 3 starts! Enjoy, and thanks for reading. Also, I'd like to send a special thanks to CrazyforBill for their compliments :) you're the kind of reader that motivates me to write!

* * *

I had felt longing for Sookie before - wanting her warm body against my cool one so much that it made my fangs ache. But this time it was different. As I fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, a passion came over me like nothing before, and I became so frustrated at the clothing that still separated us that I simply tore it clean off. _I'll apologise for that later,_ I thought as our lips met once again. I shivered as Sookie ran her tongue lightly over my razor sharp fangs, nicking herself lightly in the process and allowing the sweet taste of her blood to send my mind reeling. I lifted her up, my mouth never leaving hers, and carried her over to the bed, where I broke the kiss and lay her down gently, running my hands over her smooth porcelain skin as I watched her closely. She looked at me, directly into my eyes, and I felt a surge of love over our bond, strong as ever from the drops of blood I had just tasted. Kneeling at her side, my hands once again traced their way up her body, brushing the places I knew were sensitive for her. She closed her eyes and her lips parted as she gasped, and I took the opportunity.

I lay myself down on top of her, being careful not to crush her with my superhuman strength, and kissed her gently, my tongue sliding between her lips and drawing a moan from deep in her throat. She responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around my torso and digging her fingers into my back as she thrilled at the feeling of skin against skin. I rolled over and pulled her on top of me, giving her the lead, and she pressed herself against me hard - I could feel a longing across our bond that matched mine absolutely. She pulled back for a moment, fire in her steady gaze, and I could instantly tell what she wanted. I lay her down once again on her back, our eyes locked on each other, as if measuring the passion and desire within them. We remained like that for a moment, content simply to revel in the moment, until Sookie whispered, "please."

I was quiet as ever, and if I had been human I would not have heard it, but she said it only for me, and so it didn't matter. As I slid inside her, she closed her eyes again and lay perfectly still - it surprised me slightly that after all this time she still took great pleasure in savouring that first moment of true connection. As the tension built between us, we simultaneously began the rhythm that had become so familiar, and Sookie opened her eyes and reached for me. In the delicious moments that followed we were both lost in the pleasure of the act, that so many deemed sinful and inappropriate, but for us seemed the most natural thing in the world. As her body moved underneath me, I felt her pulse quicken and her breathing become shallow, and I waited for the right moment. She tilted her head back, inviting me in, and it was all I could do to refrain from tearing through her delicate skin to the blood that flowed so powerfully just beneath the surface.

My fangs, if it were possible, became more pronounced as I smelt the bouquet of her lifeblood racing through her veins. I felt her whole body tense, and needing no further invitation, bit down on the smooth skin of her neck. As the blood flowed into my mouth, sweeter than anything you could ever imagine, a sensation pulsed through the bond that was familiar to me but so much more powerful than it had ever been before. It was like an endless cycle, her blood, her climax, her blood, bringing me eventually to my own powerful release. I immediately moved away from her neck, in case I should crush her delicate frame in the throes of ardour. As the waves of passion slowly subsided, I licked the marks I had left on her neck, and watched them shrink to two tiny pinpricks of redness. Sookie's eyes were closed once again, and she had paled, but she was breathing deeply and her heartbeat was strong. I disentangled myself from her and lay alongside her delicate form, already the colour was returning to her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered and she smiled up at me, completely relaxed and content in my presence.  
"If I didn't know better," she mused, "I'd say you looked alive."  
She giggled at my expression, and I turned to check my reflection in the mirror. True enough, my cheeks were flushed from drinking her blood, though it was already fading as my system digested it.  
She sat up behind me and steadied herself against the wall - I felt a faint dizzy feeling through our bond, and glanced at her with concern.  
"Oh, don't worry about me," she said with a smile, "I ought to be used to it by now. Just give me a second."  
She composed herself and then wrapped her arms around me - this time I felt nothing but love; I was drained of passion for the time being.

Later we lay in the bath together, and I stroked her hair as we spoke to each other, talking about everything and anything, just being happy that we were no longer fighting. She turned her head to kiss me, and I obliged, gently touching my lips to hers. I tensed as I heard someone come running up the driveway, sighing as I recognised the footsteps.  
"Jessica's home," I told Sookie, and I felt her sag against me slightly at the thought of our night being interrupted already.  
"I can tell her to leave, if you'd like," I said, but she shook her head and smiled.  
"No, don't. I'd rather she was here than at Fangtasia anyway, and after what happened tonight, I can understand why she'd prefer to be here than in the company of a brooding Eric."  
I chuckled and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around my hips and offering another to Sookie. She took it, dried herself off, wrapped it modestly around her nakedness and padded off to the bedroom to get dressed, smiling at me over her shoulder and blowing me a kiss. I moved to follow her, but no sooner had I taken a step than Jessica appeared at the top of the stairs, looking distraught.

"Jessica, dear, what's wrong?" I asked as she began to cry.  
"Oh Bill, I'm so sorry, I never should have said anythin' to Eric, and now he's all moody and won't talk to me, and... Wait..."  
Jess took in my half-naked body and glanced toward the bedroom, her nostrils flaring as she sought out Sookie's scent. She wiped the blood red tears from her cheeks and looked at me curiously.  
"Bill, what's goin' on? I thought you and Sookie were fightin'?"  
"Sometimes a reality check is all it takes to realise how much someone means to you. Eric was here and --"  
"I know," interrupted Jess. "He told me what happened."  
I frowned slightly at Eric's obvious disregard for privacy regarding certain matters.  
"Well then, I'm sure you know what I mean when I say everything worked out for the best. And you don't have to worry about Sookie and me fighting any longer, at least not about parenting you. We've reached an agreement of sorts."  
Jess smiled at me tentatively, and then jumped towards me, slinging her arms around my neck.  
"Oh Bill, does this mean it'll all be back to normal? You and me and Sookie, all one big happy family again?"  
I laughed at her obvious joy, and nodded. "I think so, my dear."  
"Well," she said, "I'm sorry if I... interrupted something..." She blushed. "I can leave if you like..."  
At that moment Sookie came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and beaming.  
"Don't be silly, Jess! Won't you please stay? We've got a couple hours til first light, and I think we should celebrate. How would you feel about a nice game of poker in front of the fire?"  
Jess's eyes lit up, and I remembered the first night when Sookie taught her how to play poker - she had since got very good at it. She looked to me for permission, and when I nodded, she disappeared down the stairs without a backward glance, yelling "I'll be dealer first," over her shoulder.

Sookie walked slowly towards me, and we embraced, sharing in the happiness of the moment. Everything was back to normal - well, as normal as it could get in a household of vampires and a telepath.  
"You should get dressed and join us," murmured Sookie, and I smiled in reply, releasing her from my arms and starting towards the bedroom.  
I turned to watch her as she descended the stairs, her long golden hair flowing behind her. I heard her laugh softly as she reached the bottom of the stairs and eavesdropped for a moment on her conversation with Jessica. I dressed quickly, choosing something comfortable and casual from the drawer of clothes I had at Sookie's, and then lightly bounded down the stairs, to join my two favourite women in the world, both living and undead.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, thanks for sticking with me :)  
If you've got any suggestions for stories you think I should write, suggest away - credit will be given to those that inspire future fics :)  
Thanks again to all my readers and especially my reviewers - you make writing fanfiction so rewarding and enjoyable. xxx


End file.
